


Amongst the Stars

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Jedi Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: A/N: I hate how Coruscant is spelled. That is all~~
Kudos: 3





	Amongst the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hate how Coruscant is spelled. That is all~~

He didn’t know how he got here. All he wanted was to get a drink in the middle of the twitch stream and now he was stuck wandering a dark cave. The ground crumbled under his foot hurtling him to the pit below. Desperate, he flails, trying to grab a hold of anything he can. He catches a ledge but his momentum from the fall caused that rock to loosen. He continues to fall, hitting the ground hard. A scream rips from him as a boulder crushes his left arm.

~~~~~~

“Did you hear something?” You turn to your captain.

“That I did, General,” Captain Thorn reached for his blaster as you grab your lightsaber.

You nod at Thorn before venturing ahead. Cautiously, you creep towards the direction of the sound. Stopping by the ledge, you look down. You gasp as you spot someone down below.

“Shit,” you jump down, landing next to the injured man, “Sir?”

You tap his shoulder. He groans but otherwise doesn’t move. That’s when you notice his arm.

“Fuck.”

You stand back, drawing your lightsaber and cutting off his arm. Gently, you pick him up before jumping back up to the campsite.

“I need a medpack!” The clones race for their supplies as you lay the man next to the lantern in the middle of the camp. You switch your communicator to the analyser (thankful you installed it years ago. Alien species were never your strong suit) and begin to scan the man. Thorn appears at your side, handing you the medpack. You begin to prepare an antiseptic shot when you com goes off. Your eyes widen, “Shit. The shot won’t work,” you tap your com, “Ahsoka, can you take over my troop? I found an Earth-dweller in need of medical attention.”

“I’ll be right there. How did you manage to find one?”

“I’ll explain later. Transmitting my location now.”

The com beeps and you take a deep breath.

“Earth? Isn’t that your planet?” Thorn looks at you. You don’t say anything as you rip off part of your robe and wrap it around the man’s wound.

Thunder clambers outside the cave.

“Ahsoka’s here,” you turn to Thorn, “Fight well. I need to get him back to Coruscant.”

“Understood, General Skyrider.”

You pick up the man and walk outside to see a sandstorm has begun.”

“Master Skyrider!” Ahsoka creates a shield against the sand, protecting you as you situate him on the small craft, “You should hurry before the storm gets worse!” 

You jump into the pilot’s seat, Ahsoka yells over the wind, “I already let Skywalker and Kenobi know what’s going on. Just get to Coruscant!”

You yell your thanks before flying off. It’s shaky getting through the atmosphere but you manage to get through it. Taking one last look at Geonosis, you make the jump to hyperspace.

~~~~~

As you begin your descent to Coruscant, a call comes in, “General Skyrider, the Medbay is prepared for your arrival.”

“Are they aware he’s an Earth-dweller?”

“Yes. That was included in the transmission.”

You speed up, “Very good. I’ll be right down.”

Two men rush outside with a carrier as you land. As soon as the hatch is open, you use the Force to lift the man onto the carrier. Just as quickly they came, they left with her not far behind. Watching from behind the glass, you muddle over what you’re going to do with him. Obviously he’s going to need to adjust the galaxy and going to need a multilingual implant. Not to mention getting used to his new arm.

~~~~~

Hongbin shot up with a gasp. As he rubs his head, he feels a tug on his right arm. His eyes trail up the tubes and wires up to a wall of screens, “What the hell?”

“It’s good to see you’re awake.”

Hongbin’s eyes snap up to see you standing by the door, “Who are you?”

“I’m Master Y/N Skyrider. What’s your name?”

“I’m Hongbin. Where am I?”

You walk over to the chair near the bed, “You’re on Coruscant, recuperating.”

“From what?” It was then that he noticed his arm. From the elbow down, his left arm had been replaced by that of a robotic one. 

“A boulder had crushed it when I found on Geonosis. We were camping in the cave the night before a siege when we heard your scream.”

Hongbin can’t catch his breath, air coming in short.

“Hey hey hey,” you reach for his right hand, “You’ll be alright. I’ll help you out.”

“How can you help me? I’m not even from this universe. Hell, this is all just fantasy where I’m from.”

“Dude. I know. You’re not alone,” you sigh before unclasping your left glove, taking it off and rolling up the sleeve to reveal a robotic arm like his, only yours went all the way up to your shoulder, “I will help you get used to your new arm. In fact, your surgery went infinitely better because of me. I was the first Earth-dweller anyone came across. Because of that, I almost died on the operating table.”

“What happened?”

“Photon cannon when I first arrived. I was teleported into the middle of a battle. Master Plo Koon saved me,” you tilt your head, actually looking at the man, “Wait a minute. Aren’t you in VIXX?”

“You know VIXX?” He sits up a little straighter, “You’re from my time?”

You shrug, “Well, it was January in 2018 when I was sent here.”

A trooper interrupts from the doorway, “General Skyrider? The Jedi Council has requested your presence.”

“Very well. I will be right there,” you turn back to Hongbin, “When I get back, I’m going to take you my place on Naboo. I can help you adjust to this galaxy and see about training you with a blaster.”

Hongbin’s brows furrow, “Wait, are you a Jedi?”

“Of sorts. When I was healing, the Council seemed to sense a worrying strength with the Force, so much so that they assigned Master Kenobi, of all people, to train me. I was more than willing to learn and within five years, I was proclaimed a master and sent to lead troops.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Ten years. Why?”

“It’s only been two years on Earth. It’s 2020.”

You shrug, “I guess time moves differently between galaxies. You’ll have to tell me what’s happened in the last two years I was gone later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did draw Hongbin as a Jedi to which you can see here if you want: https://squeallywrites.tumblr.com/post/615788450354020352/amongst-the-stars-hongbin-oneshot


End file.
